Hoshi no Kaabii
by MiyokoHikaru
Summary: Set in the middle of the Kirby anime. Join Kirby and his friends in some unseen episodes, where there will be newcomers, old and new demon beasts and.. love? SwordxFumuxMK
1. Hoshi no Kaabii: The Summoner of Stars

**I got a review saying that I should put all my episodes in one story. I think it's a good idea, sorry if I made you guys confused with everything.**

**Hoshi no Kaabii: The Summoner of Stars**

---

"It looks like it's gonna be hot today." Fumu mused as she walked across the bridge at the river. She saw in the distance Bun and Kirby were playing with some of the village kids. She smiled at them and headed towards a tree.

Fumu gasped and took a step back as she saw the bush rustle. She narrowed her eyes and was about to call out to Kirby until something stumbled into the opening. It looked just like Kirby but not exactly because it was a bit smaller and it's feet weren't as big. It's body was black and it's feet were white. It's eyes were bigger than Kirby's and they swirled with emotionless blues and they didn't shine. It stumbled forward and Fumu stepped backwards.

It reached out to her with a pleading look and it's eyes started to close. It fell forward, Fumu rushed forward and caught it in her arms. "H-Hey? Are you okay?" She asked holding up the little puffball.

Seeing as it was with another being it felt safe and it drifted off to sleep. Fumu blinked in confusion.

"Sis!" Bun came running from the hill to his sister's side with Kirby following close behind. She turned to him and noticed the other kids were gone. Bun noticed the small puffball she was holding and he gaped. "T-That looks just like Kirby!"

"Shh! It's asleep." Fumu cradled the small thing.

"Poyo?" Kirby took a closer look at it then brightly smiled. He waved his stubby arms about. "Po poyo!" He squeaked in joy.

Fumu looked down at it. "It might be hurt.. come on! Let's take it to the castle." She said and she headed towards the bridge. Bun and Kirby looked at eachother then raced after her.

---

"And you say that it just fell asleep in your arms?" The masked knight asked Fumu while studying the sleeping puffball in her bed.

Fumu nodded. "It didn't seem to have any energy left." She responded and looked down at it with a worried expression. Bun came in with Kirby and they took their place next to Fumu.

"When will it wake up?" Bun asked while leaning forward on the bed.

"Can be in a few hours or a few days." Meta Knight thought out loud. Fumu and Bun gaped. "A few days?" They said in unsion. Meta Knight looked at them and his eyes glowed pink in amusement.

The knight hugged his cape tighter and made his way to the door. "Keep an eye on her." He gestured to the sleeping small puffball. "For she is just a baby." With that he walked out the door.

"So she's a girl huh?" Bun stared at her. "How can he tell?"

Fumu scoffed. "If Sir Meta Knight knows a lot about Kirby then he would know a lot about the same species as him." She stated and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Poyo?" Kirby jumped onto the bed next to the sleeping puffball. "Po poyo.." He said sadly to see her sleeping.

Fumu stood up. "I'm going out for awhile. I want to see if she came in a space ship or something." She said and started to leave. Her brother reached out to her.

"Aren't we supposed to watch her?" He asked.

The alien girl glanced over her shoulder. "I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon, Bun." She opened the door. "And besides! We have to see if she came in a ship like Kirby's." With that she walked out the door.

Bun quickly followed and Kirby exited after with a 'poyo'. They closed the door quietly.

Too bad for them for the sound of footsteps caused the little puffball open her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "Mmh." She murmured cutely and jumped up. The little puffball hated being alone so she jumped up to the door handle and struggled to open the door.

Finally it swung open with the puffball still hanging from the handle. She squeaked in joy and made her way to the other door. She smiled to find it slightly open and she pushed as hard as she could. The small puffball stumbled and fell forward onto the hard tiles.

"What the?"

The puffball looked up to see a very large overweight penguin with a snail with facial hair standing beside him. She quickly scurried to her feet and backed away from the two. They both looked scary to the poor baby.

"It looks like another Kirby!" King Dedede exclaimed and pointed to the black puffball. "It must be his accomplice!" The large penguin brought out his hammer making the baby's eyes water.

Escargoon stepped forward a bit. "Um sire? Maybe you should see if it is before killing it." He said and held his hands out.

The large penguin closed his eyes and thought. "Nah." He lifted his hammer and swung it back down towards the baby puffball. She squeaked and dodged it. She quickly ran away in another direction with King Dedede close behind her. He swung again only just missing her. "You can't get away from me!" He yelled.

Tears were falling from the baby's eyes as she ran as fast as she could. When she turned a corner, she bumped into some kind of metal. She stumbled back and looked up. Two knights were staring down at her in question.

"I gotcha now!" King Dedede yelled and stood a fair distance, trapping the puffball between he and the knights. She looked back and forth from the three. The baby cried and covered her eyes.

"Sire what are you doing?" Sword asked. They took a step forward as the penguin lifted his hammer above his head.

"Getting rid of this thing before it gets rid of me!" King Dedede snapped.

The baby puffball just cried harder and the knights felt sympathy towards the poor puffball. King Dedede yelled as he swung the hammer down at the small thing. She looked up and dodged it. The baby looked up at the knights and ran towards Sword. She hid behind him and peeked at the large penguin. Sword looked down at her then back up at Dedede.

King Dedede growled. "I command you to hand it over."

Blade took a step forward. "We only take orders from our lord, sire." He responded.

The large penguin fumed. "What?! I am your king! So you mu-"

"What is going on?"

King Dedede turned around to find Meta Knight staring up at him. The large penguin pointed at the trembling puffball behind Sword. "That thing is planning with Kirby to take me down!" He yelled.

The masked knight walked past him. "Excuse me your majesty, but how do you know that is true?" He asked.

"It looks just like Kirby so it mus-"

"That isn't a proper answer, sire."

King Dedede gaped and Meta Knight looked at him over his shoulder. "I will ask it questions. If it is planning to kill you then I will dispose of it." The masked knight stated and walked towards the three. King Dedede looked satisfied and he nodded.

"I'll leave it to you to kill it then." With that the large penguin headed towards his throne room.

Meta Knight made sure that he was gone and he turned to his comrades. Sword stepped forward. "You're not really going to kill it, sir?" He asked. The masked knight stared down at the shaken baby.

".. No. I'm not going to kill her." He responded, his eyes were glowing a jade green.

".. Her?" Blade asked and looked down at her.

"Yes Blade. She is also just a baby." Meta Knight continued to stare down at her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. The masked knight turned around and headed down the hall. Sword and Blade followed after him but he glanced over his shoulder. "Do not let her out of your sight. Your mission is to take care of her and protect her." He ordered and continued his way down the hallway.

Behind their helmets they had confused looks and they both looked at eachother in question. The turned to where the baby was to find that she was at their feet. She looked up at them and wiped her eyes with her stubby arms.

"Mmh?" She mumbled.

Sword kneeled down. "My name is Sword Knight and this is Blade Knight." He said.

The puffball smiled up at them. "Swor! Blawe!" She reached out and hugged Sword as much as she could.

"U-Uh! Umm.." The knight slowly, awkwardly patted her head.

Blade snickered.

---

"What?! She woke up?!" Fumu looked distressed. "We should of waited.." She mumbled and ran towards the castle with Meta Knight following her. Kirby looked up and poyoed. He took off after them leaving Bun with the other kids, who were playing soccer.

"And Dedede attacked her?" Fumu asked the masked knight who was running beside her. He gave her a nod. "Did she get hurt?" Fumu asked.

"Luckily, no." He replied as they ran over the bridge to the castle.

Kirby caught up to them as they were running towards Meta Knight's room. "Poyo?" He squeaked and gave Fumu a questioning glance. Fumu didn't notice and she skid to stop herself. Meta Knight opened the door to find Sword polishing some armor and Blade lying down on his back with the baby puffball lying on his stomach. The two knights looked at the newcomers.

"Oh, sir. You're back!" Blade stated, sitting up causing the puffball to slide off him. She squeaked and looked up. Her eyes brightened as soon as she saw Fumu and she scrambled to her feet.

Fumu blinked in surprise as the baby ran towards her and hugged her as much as she could. "Mayo! Miyi!" The puffball started squeaking random words. Kirby, Fumu and Meta Knight walked into the room and Meta Knight closed the door behind them.

Fumu placed the baby on a stool and the others watched her. "Um hello?" Fumu greeted. The baby squealed with delight.

"Hewo! Hewo!" The puffball giggled and waved her stubby arms about. Kirby walked up to them and jumped onto the table. He squeaked a poyo and she giggled at him.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

Another squeal of delight and a giggle followed.

Fumu sighed in frustration. "Ahem!" The black puffball turned back to her. "Who are you?" Fumu asked.

The puffball blinked at her. "Mi.. Mid- Midi!" She said joyfully.

"Midi? Is that your name?" Fumu tilted her head in question. Midi nodded and stood up.

"Midi! Midi! Midi!" Midi hugged Fumu's face and nuzzled.

"A-Ah! Hey!" Fumu gently pulled the puffball off her face and held her arms length. The alien girl heard snickers and chuckles from the other side of the room. She glared at the knights.

Blade waved his hands in front of him. "Sorry Miss Fumu. It's just a very amusing sight." He said and stifled another snicker.

Meta Knight's eyes were glowing a pink. "She seems to really adore you, Fumu." He said calmly.

Midi blinked and reached out to hug Fumu again. "Fumu! Fumu!"

Fumu looked at her. "She learns names pretty fast." She stated and cradled the baby puffball. Midi mumbled a sound and closed her eyes. Kirby poyoed and jumped with joy to find another friend.

Midi yawned. Meta Knight stood up and walked to Fumu. He studied the Midi and she just looked up at him with a a tired look. "She must like you so much because you're the one who she found first." He said thoughtfully.

Meta Knight held out a hand to the small puffball to see her reaction. Midi reached forward and held his hand with her stubby hands. She squealed with delight and giggled. He gently pulled his hand back and his eyes glowed pink. "As I thought."

Fumu blinked. "What is it?" She asked.

Meta Knight looked at her. "She's easily amused."

---

"I'll take it! Send it over." King Dedede commanded.

The Customer Service raised an eyebrow. "When will you be paying?"

"When it defeats Kirby and his new friend!"

"Ah so you're not only going after Kirby this time. Nice." The Customer Service chuckled. "This is one of our most dangerous monsters. So have fun and make sure you pay."

"Yeah, whatever." King Dedede waved his hand.

The sparks flew out of the machine as a shape started to form. King Dedede smirked. He wasn't going to be taken down by a pair of cream puffs so he's gonna take them down first.

---

"Mi miyo." Midi mumbled as she walked down a hallway of the castle. She was looking for Fumu or Sword and Blade. For Fumu left her alone to get her brother and Kirby went with her. Midi hated being alone so she left and quickly tried to find the girl or those two knights.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Fumu's room?"

Midi jumped at the voice and found Meta Knight staring at her from the edge of a balcony. She blinked and stepped onto the balcony. The small puffball waved her arm about. "Mi! Mida!" She pointed to where we has standing. It didn't look safe.

The masked knight jumped down in front of her, hugging his cape closer. Midi jumped and smiled brightly. "Na! Miya!" She giggled and ran off. Meta Knight stared after her.

The little puffball turned a corner and bumped into something. She looked up and found a Waddle Dee. It blinked at her and she smiled at it. "Mi!" She hugged it and then ran around it to continue her search. The Waddle Dee blushed slightly but then shook it off and headed in the other direction.

Midi came to a room and heard someone talking. She jumped onto the handle and the door swung open. She let go and rolled into the room. The baby puffball looked up and found a little creature with a big eyeball and a bunch of Waddle Dee. Midi blinked twice at them as they all stared at her.

"Mi!" Midi ran up, hugged a Waddle Dee then ran out the door to continue on with her search. They all sweatdropped at her and then stared at the one that got hugged. It was slightly blushing.

Midi cheerfully walked through the halls, saying 'mi' with every step. She soon came to some stone steps but didn't see them and she tripped on the edge. She yelped as she started to roll down the hard stone. When the little puffball came to the end she rolled into a wall with a loud smack. "M-Miya.." She sat up.

The baby puffball's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at all of her sores. She sniffed and covered her eyes with her little stubby arms.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Midi?"

Midi didn't look up and the baby started crying. She felt herself being picked up and she looked up to see some familiar armor. Sword frowned behind his helmet at her sores. Blade looked at the stairs.

"She must of came from Fumu's room." Blade thought out loud.

Midi reached out to Sword to hug him. "Swor." She whispered and sniffed. Sword held her close and she attached herself to him. He turned to Blade.

"We should go find Fumu." He stated and Blade nodded.

The two knights ran up the stairs.

---

"Midi!" Fumu called and looked under her bed. Bun looked in the closet and Kirby looked under a book. Fumu ran into the main room and looked behind the TV. "Where did you go?" Fumu asked no one in particular.

"I can't find it anywhere, sis!" Bun called from her room.

"Poyo!" Kirby called as well.

The girl sighed. "I told her to stay put."

There was a knock at the door and Fumu looked up. Bun ran out her room and to the door. "I'll get it!" He opened the door and looked up at the knights. He blinked at the thing in Sword's arms.

"Is Miss Fumu here?" Sword asked gently.

Bun snapped out of thought. "Oh! Yeah she is." He stepped back and let the two knights in.

Fumu's eyes brightened as she saw the baby puffball in Sword's arms. "Midi!" The girl ran to Sword.

"We found her at the bottom of the staircase of your room. Maybe she was looking for you." Blade said as Sword handed Midi to Fumu. Midi looked up at Fumu and smiled weakly. "Fumu." She whispered and snuggled up to her. Fumu smiled down at her then up to Sword.

"Thank you." Fumu thanked the knights.

Sword felt his cheeks heat up. "You are welcome, Miss Fumu." He replied.

Blade grinned slyly at his partner but no one could see under his helmet. "Well, we better be off now." Blade stated and they both headed towards the door.

"Wait! Don't you wanna stay for just awhile?" Bun asked.

Fumu took a step forward. "Yeah, why don't you stay for lunch?" She asked.

Sword looked over his shoulder. "We have to go back on patrol. So please excuse us." With that they both walked out the door and Blade closed the door behind him.

Fumu and Bun blinked and looked at eachother. Bun shrugged and stared at Midi. "So it's name is Midi?" Bun asked and poked her. Midi squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled.

"Midi's a girl not an it." Fumu stated and walked to her bedroom. Bun followed her and found his sister wrapping the baby in a thin blanket. Kirby jumped on the bed.

"Poyo!" He squeaked happily.

Midi was already asleep in Fumu's arms as Fumu rocked her back and fourth. Bun walked up to her and put his hands behind his head. "You're acting like a mom, sis." Bun snickered.

Fumu glared at him.

---

Sword and Blade walked along the walls of the castle, looking out at the land. Blade glanced at Sword who was deep in thought. The shorter knight stopped in his tracks causing Sword to look back at him in question.

Sword turned to him. "What is it, Blade?" The taller knight asked.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?"

Blade crossed his arms. "It's pretty obvious."

Sword turned away from him. "I have no idea on what you're talking about." He stated and continued the patrol.

The shorter knight grinned behind his helmet. "You can't hide anything from me, Sword. I know you better than anyone else." Blade called out. Sword just kept walking.

Meta Knight watched from a distance with his eyes glowing a jade green.

---

"Oh my!" Lady Memu gasped at the baby puffball in Fumu's arms. "How adorable!"

Their parents have just come back from a walk in the gardens and were surprised at the newcomer. Parm studied the baby who was sleeping peacefully. He saw some bruises and sores on the top of it's head and stubby arms.

"It looks like it was hurt. Did something happen?" Parm asked.

Fumu shook her head. "She got into some trouble when we left her alone. I don't think she likes being all by herself."

Memu held out her hands and Fumu handed Midi to her. Memu cradled her and her motherly instinct kicked in. She rocked her back and fourth gently. "Does she have a name?" She asked softly.

"Her name is Midi. Well that's what she called herself." Fumu said and watched her mother.

Bun yawned. "Ah this is boring. I'm going out to play." The boy walked out the door and shut it behind him. Kirby was sleeping on the couch with the television on.

Midi started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. Memu smiled down at her. "My, what beautiful eyes." She said as she saw the emotionless blue orbs.

The baby puffball smiled up at her. "Mi." She squeaked. Memu giggled at her.

"Has she had anything to eat yet?" Memu asked Fumu.

Fumu blinked and shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Memu handed Midi back to her daughter and headed to the kitchen. "Food is very important to a baby you know." Memu stated and opened the fridge. Parm went to help her.

Fumu sat down on the couch and unwrapped the small blanket around Midi. The black puffball smiled brightly and sat in the girl's lap happily. "Fumu! Fuuuumu!" Midi giggled.

Fumu smiled at her, Kirby woke up at the happy squeaks. He rolled to Fumu's side and 'poyo'ed. Midi waved her stubby arms and giggled. "Poyo!" She copied.

Kirby stood up. "Poyo po!" He leaned forward and patted her head. She squealed with delight and Kirby did the same. Fumu watched the two dance with amusement.

A loud crash was heard and a scream followed. Fumu gasped. "Bun!" She yelled and ran out the door. Memu and Parm looked worried and they ran out to the balcony. Kirby ran after Fumu and Midi ran after him.

Another scream was heard. Midi's eyes widened. "Fumu!" She exclaimed. She and Kirby stopped at the garden. Their eyes widened to find a huge mutant venus fly trap. It had Bun and Fumu tied in it's vines.

"Fuumu!" Midi cried.

Kirby ran forward to help his friends but he yelped as he was thrown back by one of the vines. Midi shook and saw that the giant plant seemed to be absorbing Bun and Fumu's energy.

A dark blue blur struck through some of the vines and the plant shrieked in pain. Meta Knight landed gracefully a fair distance away from it. He looked at Kirby who was knocked out against the wall. The puffball's head must of gotten some bad damage because he usually doesn't get knocked out like this.

Fumu and Bun cried out as their life was being drained. The vines grew back and the plant roared loudly. Two more figures slashed at the giant plant.

"Fumu!"

"Bun!"

The two knights gasped at the children. Midi ran forward. "Fuumu!" She cried as she saw her mother figure in pain. Tears fell from the puffball's eyes. Sword and Blade ran forward, about to attack it again.

"Wait!" Meta Knight called out. Sword and Blade stopped in their tracks and turned to their lord. Meta Knight's eyes glowed green. "If we attack it, it will only take energy from the children." He stated.

The three gasped as the plant grew larger. Kirby stirred and opened his eyes. He stood up and cringed. His head hurt badly. Midi's eyes widened as Fumu's eyes went blank and her head lowered. Sword and Blade noticed that the children weren't moving.

"N-No.." Sword stuttered.

Meta Knight's eyes turned a dark red.

Midi shook her head/body. This can't be happening, they can't be dead. She stepped forward infront of the three knights.

Blade reached out his hand. "Midi, no! Don't go near it."

The black puffball didn't listen and she squeezed her eyes shut. The sky began to fill with dark clouds and thunder rumbled. Midi opened her eyes and stared at the motionless Fumu. Her eyes filled with tears and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"FUMU!" Midi screamed and tears fell from her eyes. A black and red lightning shot from the sky and the knights jumped back to dodge it. It hit the ground with a loud bang and rumble. The sparks started to take a shape.

The knight's gasped and their eyes widened. Kirby stared in fear.

A tall sharp scaled dragon stood tall behind Midi. It's scales were black and the scales on it's stomach were a blood red. Three sharp horns were on it's head and on the end of it's snout was a smaller one. It's eyes were a dark blood red. It opened it's mouth to reveal large sharp teeth and it gave a loud roar that echoed throughout the land.

The dragon was much taller and bigger than the plant. It leaned down and and roared at it. Midi's eyes were a dark blood red the same as the dragon's. The black puffball pointed at the plant and the dragon brought it's mouth and bit into the plant's head. Killing it instantly. The vines shriveled into ash.

Fumu and Bun began to stir and their colour came back to their faces. The dragon roared and it disappeared in a bolt of lightning. The sky began to clear up.

Midi stumbled towards Fumu and her eyes returned to her emotionless blues. The black puffball tapped Fumu's cheek. ".. Fuumuu..?"

Fumu began to stir and Midi smiled in relief. The girl opened her eyes and found the baby puffball smiling at her. Fumu rubbed her eyes. ".. W-What happened?"

Midi reached out to hug her and Fumu held her. Sword ran to Fumu's side and Kirby and Blade ran to Bun's side. Sword kneeled down. "Are you alright?" He asked Fumu. She nodded and looked around.

"What happened?" Fumu asked.

Sword started to explain to her and Blade walked up to Meta Knight who was deep in thought. "What do we do?" Blade asked.

The masked knight glanced at him in question. "About what?"

Blade gestured to the baby puffball in Fumu's arms. "Do you think Midi's a demon beast?"

Meta Knight stared at her. "No, she isn't." The masked knight's eyes glowed blue. "I now know who she is."

---

"A summoner?" Bun asked.

Meta Knight gave a nod. "There were three of them back in the war. They were great allies."

Fumu, Bun, Sword, Blade and Meta Knight were sitting at the fountain in the garden. Kirby and Midi were playing in the flowers near by, for they were babies there was no point in trying to tell them the story.

"Where are they now?" Blade asked.

Meta Knight hugged his cape closer. ".. Only one survived. I do not know where she is now." He said.

"She?" Fumu asked.

The masked knight's eyes glowed green. ".. Yes. She and I were good friends."

"What happened?" Bun asked.

Meta Knight looked up to the clear blue sky. "Her name was Midyla, she was the youngest of the three. She brought joy to us at the darkest of times. Midyla was special to all of us and did not want to see her go to war. Yet she insisted." Meta Knight continued. ".. Our base was attacked and went up in flames. The summoners stayed back to fend off the intruders.. giving their lives for our escape."

Fumu covered her mouth with her hands. "How terrible.." She mumbled against her hand.

The masked knight stared at the baby puffballs chasing a butterfly. "But. We had found Midyla in the ruins and rescued her. Though she was critically injured she still wanted to fight. So we sent her off to her home planet on one of our emergency vessels while she was sleeping."

Meta Knight looked back up to the sky. "I never saw her again." The masked knight glanced at Midi. "But now I believe that she lived a happy life and had a family." He gestured to Midi. "The thing I do not understand is why Midi is here and not with her mother."

---

"A summoner huh?" Escargoon whispered. He grinned and slithered off towards the throne room.

---

"So Meta Knight, does Midi look like her mom?" Fumu asked.

They both sat at the fountain watching the children play, they were playing some kind of wrestling game with Sword and Blade. They were all jumping on them to get them on the ground, but failing. Meta Knight said that it was their break so Sword and Blade were dragged off by the kids.

The masked knight nodded. "She has her eyes, but her colours are completely different than Midyla's." He said thoughtfully as he stared up at the sky.

Fumu glanced at him. "Do you.. miss her?" She asked gently.

Meta Knight gave a nod. "Of course."

Fumu looked down at her feet and tapped them together. She looked up and saw Midi trying to take off Sword's helmet. The girl blinked then laughed at the sight. Meta Knight followed her gaze. Why was she looking at Sword? He wondered. His eyes glowed purple for a second but quickly went back to gold.

Kirby jumped in the air and fell towards Blade with a determined look.

"Poyo!"

---

**End of episode. The Kirby jumping in the end was supposed to be the end thing how a star shape zooms in and everything. I dunno how to explain that XD**

**Well the next episode will be coming up shortly my wonderful readers.**

**By ze way. Purple = Jealous ;D**

**Review nicely please.**


	2. Hoshi no Kaabii: The Cat of Bad Luck

**Second episode in my series. Woo.**

**Hoshi no Kaabii: The Cat of Bad Luck**

---

"Whoa what was that?!" Bun exclaimed as a loud boom and crash was heard. Fumu gasped and ran out onto the balcony with her brother beside her. Kirby and Midi bounced onto the balcony behind them in curiosity.

Fumu pointed to the beach. "Over there!" She said and squinted her eyes to see a slightly large object.

"Poyo?" Kirby jumped onto the stone and looked in the direction Fumu was pointing. He tilted his head well.. body in confusion. "Po.. yo?" Midi jumped onto Bun's head and followed their gaze. She did the same as Kirby and was confused on what they were looking at.

"An emergency vessel."

Fumu looked behind them to find Meta Knight and his knaves, Sword and Blade. "Meta Knight!" She said as he stood by her side. Sword peered over the stone of the balcony.

"Should we go check it out, sir?" Sword asked.

The masked knight nodded and the group ran out the door. Someone was in trouble.

---

"What... is it?" Mayor Len asked as he stared at the strange sphere shaped object. Chief Bookem huffed and stepped up to the vessel with caution. The Cappies watched with tension and curiosity.

The chief banged his hand on the side of the object. "If someone is in there, by order of the police, come out!" He yelled.

"Careful." The Cappies stepped out of the way for the group from the castle. Meta Knight stepped beside Chief Bookem. "This is an emergency vessel. Whoever is in there may be hurt."

Fumu looked worried and she stepped forward. "Is there any way to get them out?" She asked.

At that moment Kirby and Midi jumped on the smooth surface of the vessel earning a gasp from the Cappies. Fumu reached out to the puffballs. "Kirby! Midi! Get off there! You can't play on it." She scolded and opened her arms.

Midi was about to jump into her arms until her small white foot stepped onto some kind of button and the surface started to move. Kirby quickly jumped off and Meta Knight pulled Midi off and placed her in Fumu's arms. They all stepped back as some kind of smoke flew out of the vessel and the door slid open.

The group was about to look inside until they heard a noise. They heard a whimper and a thud. Fumu gasped as the smoke finally cleared to reveal what fell out of the vessel.

She was an anthropomorphic, black cat with white sock patterns on her paws. Her hair was as black as her fur, it was long at the front but very short and spiky at the back. She wore a soft green dress with a long sleeved black singlet underneath.

She placed her paws on the ground and struggled to push herself up. Fumu rushed to her side with Kirby and Midi following her. The cappy-like girl offered her hand. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The cat looked up at her. Her light green eyes staring into Fumu's grass green ones. The cat's muzzle was white and there was some white around her eyes too. The cat took her hand and Fumu helped her sit up. Sword and Blade went to her side as well and were ready to help her stand up.

The two knights kneeled beside her and were slightly taken back. Fumu's eyes widened and Bun gaped. The Cappies started whispering to eachother. Meta Knight's eyes glowed green.

The cat's ears flattened against her head as they all stared at her round, balloon-like stomach.

Finally someone spoke up. "Quick! Someone get Dr. Yabui!" Someone called from the crowd.

---

"Will she be okay?" Fumu asked Dr. Yabui.

The doctor nodded and placed some papers on a desk. "She'll be just fine. Although it seems that she's been going through some stress." He scratched his chin. "And that won't be good for her kittens."

"Kittens? What are they?" Bun asked and tapped his feet together, that were hanging from the edge of his seat. The three knights were in the room as well but Kirby and Midi were outside.

Fumu looked at her little brother as if he was stupid. "Kittens are baby cats, Bun." She explained.

Bun's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh! .. What are cats?" He asked.

The cappy-like girl slapped her forehead. The sound of screeching tiers and a roaring engine drew the group's attention. The door flew open and an overweight penguin and his loyal servant stormed in.

"What's with all this commotion huh?!" King Dedede shouted.

Dr. Yabui walked up to the penguin. "Please, sire. A patient is resting and needs much sleep." He said softly.

Dedede just scoffed and pushed past him to the room where the cat was. "Y'all hiding something from me! I bet it's some kind of monster to get rid of me eh?!" He threw the door open.

"Please, sire! Stop!" Meta Knight called.

Escargoon stepped infront of the knights. "You guys are supposed to be on our side." He stated.

The overweight penguin stormed into the room and peered down at the creature curled up in the blankets. Her eyes were shut peacefully and her breathing was calm and slow. King Dedede scowled at the anthropomorphic cat and shook her shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up! You can't stay in my kingdom without payment!" He exclaimed.

The anthropomorphic cat's eyes shot open and she looked up lazily at the penguin. A little 'meow' escaped her lips as she rubbed her eye with a paw. The group ran in and Fumu jumped in between the king and the cat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fumu yelled angrily.

King Dedede glared at her. "This thing has to pay to stay here!"

"There was never a rule like that!" Fumu argued.

Escargoon slithered forward. "What his majesty says, goes."

"But that's so unfair! And don't you see she's pregnant? She needs to get some rest!" Fumu exclaimed and huffed.

King Dedede blinked and shoved Fumu to the side and stepped closer to the bed. Fumu stumbled and was about to fall face first into the wall until Sword caught her and helped her get her balance back.

The anthropomorphic cat yelped as the 'king' pulled her up by the back of her neck. He saw her large balloon-like stomach and his gaped. The cat struggled in his grip and her expression showed that she was in pain.

Fumu noticed. "You're hurting her!" She cried.

King Dedede ignored her but he was kicked in the stomach and he fell backwards into a wall, dropping the cat in the process. Blade caught the female cat and Meta Knight hid his foot under his cape once again.

"It time for you to leave, sire." Meta Knight said calmly.

King Dedede was about to protest until he was pulled out of the room by the chief and Dr. Yabui. The doctor had gone to get Chief Bookem to help them out. The snail quickly followed his king and scowled at the knights and children on his way out.

".. Thank goodness."

The group turned and looked at the cat who Blade had sat back on the bed. She looked at them thankfully. "Thank you for helping me." She thanked softly.

Fumu and Bun stood infront of her with the knights beside them. The cat glanced at the knights and smiled. "That awful penguin would of snapped up neck if it wasn't for you, so thank you." Her voice was kind and young.

The cappy-like girl stepped forward. "I'm sorry that you haven't had such a great start at Pupu Village. Dedede ruins it for all of us by calling himself the king." She growled.

The cat shifted a little. "No, it's fine. It's better than ending up somewhere that.." Her ears drooped and she fell silent.

Bun's mouth fell open a little. "Somewhere what?" He urged her to continue.

She smiled. "My name is Rinsa." Rinsa introduced herself, quickly changing the subject.

"Well.. my name is Fumu and this is my little brother, Bun." Fumu greeted with a smile and gestured to her brother. Bun grinned. Meta Knight's eyes went from green back to his golden yellow.

"I am Meta Knight and these are my knaves, Sword and Blade." The masked knight said. Sword and Blade slightly bowed. Rinsa pushed herself off the bed and onto the wooden floor. She stumbled a bit but Fumu steadied her.

"I'm pleased to meet you all." Rinsa said warmly.

---

"You live in a castle?" Rinsa awed as she stared at the stone castle.

Fumu was holding her paw beside her, helping her walk. The cappy-like girl nodded. "Yeah but we're not royalty. Our papa is the Cabinet Minister." She explained.

Rinsa placed a paw on her ballon-like stomach and her mouth shaped an 'o'. "But that still makes you pretty important." She said and noticed the three knights, from earlier, watching them from the top of the stone wall around the castle. The cat waved and received a wave back of Meta Knight's knaves.

Bun, Kirby and Midi ran in front of them, into the castle, laughing. Rinsa smiled at the kids and looked down at Fumu. "Why don't you go and play? I'll be fine." She offered.

Fumu smiled. "I'm not really into playing tag and all that. I'm more into books." She said.

The anthropomorphic cat smiled at her. "That's great." She said. "I hope one of my kittens turn out like you. Or I'll have four or three hyperactive kittens on my paws." Rinsa laughed.

The cappy-like girl led Rinsa into the castle and into the garden. "If you're feeling okay, you could stay with us! I want to introduce you to my parents sometime. You and mama would get along perfectly." Fumu said with glee and helped Rinsa sit down on the stone rim of the fountain.

Rinsa nodded and watched Fumu sit next to her. "I'd like to meet them. I want to see where you get your intelligence from." The cat laughed softly.

Fumu blushed a little. "I'm not that smart, the smartest person here would probably be Sir Meta Knight." She stated.

The anthropomorphic cat tilted her head a little, trying to remember who Meta Knight was. It came back to her, that blue puffball with a mask and a cape. Rinsa narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I disagree, Fumu."

Fumu jumped at the voice behind her and she turned around. There she found Meta Knight sitting beside her, cape wrapped tightly around him. "Oh! Sir Meta Knight. You startled me." Fumu said and saw his two knaves with the kids. Fumu had a strange feeling of deja vu.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to do so." The masked knight said.

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it." Fumu said with amusement.

Rinsa pulled out of her thoughts and noticed the puffball wrapped in a cape, next to Fumu. Her tail twitched. "Well hello, Sir Meta Knight." She greeted.

Meta Knight nodded in response. "Good evening."

"Is it your break, Meta Knight?" Fumu asked as she tapped her feet.

The masked knight's gaze shifted to the kids and his knaves. "You could say that. The Waddle Dees returned from lunch so I decided to let Sword and Blade play their game with the children." He explained while he watched the kids pounce on the two knights.

"That's kind of you." Rinsa said as she watched the kids in amusement.

"Hey that's cheating!"

Sword was holding Bun up in front of him, watching the young boy struggle in his grip. The knight was grinning under his helmet.

Kirby jumped onto Sword's helmet. "Poyo!"

Sword spun around, sending the pink puffball flying into a bush. Midi was holding onto Blade's pony tail, trying to hold on while the knight was spinning. Bun squeezed out of Sword's grasp and pushed his feet into the knight's chest. Sword stumbled and fell on his backside. Bun jumped in triumphant.

"I finally got him down!" The young boy shouted happily.

The taller knight chuckled and leaned back on his hands. Bun rubbed the back of his head. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. Sword shook his head and watched the puffballs attack Blade with hugs.

Bun laughed and tackled Blade to the ground while the knight was distracted by the puffballs. Kirby and Midi squealed with delight and laughed.

"They all look so happy.." Rinsa mumbled with a soft look of happiness on her features.

Fumu glanced at her and smiled. "I wish it was like this all the time." She said.

The anthropomorphic cat's ear twitched. "What do you mean?" Rinsa asked as she rubbed her balloon-like stomach. Meta Knight's eyes glowed a jade green as he sank into thought.

"Well, Dedede orders these demon monsters to get rid of Kirby," she fumed, "but Kirby beats them all so I don't see the point in trying." Fumu explained

Rinsa blinked.

Fumu looked at her. "By the way, we never asked where you came from." She tilted her head to the side.

The anthropomorphic cat's eyes widened and she held a paw to her mouth. "Oh my! I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I came from Nekora." Rinsa said and closed her eyes.

The children and Meta Knight's knaves walked up to them and they all had happy looks on their faces. "Whatcha guys talking about?" Bun asked as he sat on the ground, in front of his sister. Kirby sat next to him and Midi jumped into Fumu's lap. Sword and Blade sat on the fountain next to Rinsa.

"Rinsa was about to tell me about her home planet." Fumu explained with a smile. She looked back at Rinsa. "Please continue." She said, wanting to know more about another planet.

Rinsa's ears drooped slightly and she put on a kind smile. "Well.. Nekora is a peaceful planet, lush green fields, light blue sky, the weather was wonderful. Everyone was friendly and we all lived in peace.. until.." Rinsa's voice cracked and her smile disappeared. "... Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Meta Knight asked.

The anthropomorphic cat nodded. "He sent his minions and they took our planet. He made everyone slaves and we had to work for our rights." Her ears flattened against her head. "He even turned some of us into.. monsters."

The happy faces and happy atmosphere seemed to just vanish at this news.

"That's why I'm here." Rinsa looked up. "My brother sent me off in our family emergency vessel so that my kittens and I would be safe.." Tears started to form in her eyes. "When I looked back, Nekora exploded and was destroyed. I don't know if my family survived.." She rubbed her eyes.

Kirby jumped up next to her and looked at her sadly. "Poyo.." He tapped his stubby arm on her paw in a comforting way. Rinsa smiled down at him and patted the top of his head.

"We are sorry to hear that." Meta Knight spoke up.

"Fumu! Bun!" The two kids looked up at find their mother standing on a balcony above them. She waved. "It's time for lunch!"

"Coming mama!" Bun responded and stood up. Kirby and Midi jumped joyfully and made their way into the castle.

Fumu jumped up and held a hand out to Rinsa to help her up. "Do you want to join us, Rinsa?" She asked.

Rinsa's ear twitched and she shook her head politely. "May I join you guys later? I want to stay out for a bit longer." She asked with a smile. Fumu blinked then nodded.

"Okay, just shout when you want to come up." With that Fumu and her brother made their way into the castle. The knights watched them go. Meta Knight stood up and jumped off the rim of the fountain.

"Sadly we have to go back to patrolling. Enjoy your time in the garden, Rinsa." The masked knight said calmly. He turned to his knaves. "Blade, I want you to stay with her. Incase something happens."

Blade nodded. Meta Knight and Sword left, leaving the two alone. Blade looked at Rinsa worryingly as she held her forehead. "Is something wrong?" He asked and shifted closer to her.

Rinsa shook her head. "I think I'm just a little tired. I'm fine though." She responded softly. The anthropomorphic cat then looked at Blade in curiosity. Blade slightly blushed as she studied him. She tilted her head slightly. "Tell me, do you and Sword always wear those helmets?" She asked.

"Not always, we take them off when no one's around." He responded. "His majesty is always trying to find out what we, and our lord, look like."

The anthropomorphic cat looked into the water of the fountain in thought. "That's rude of him. Why does he call himself the king if his people dislike him so?" Rinsa asked.

Blade shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "I don't really know." He replied.

---

A sinister growl echoed throughout the halls of a hallow metal building. Long fingers wrapped around a figure and crushed it into dust. The evil being was running out of demon monsters and many were rebelling.

A screen appeared beside him and it lit up. "You called, boss?" Customer Service asked while shifting his glasses.

"Yes. I want you to find the abandoned children of the planets I've taken. And if you can, pregnant women." Nightmare ordered. "We need to train new monsters young so they know their place and so they don't defy me."

Customer Service nodded. "I'll get right on it."

---

King Dedede stormed to his throne and jumped into it. He pressed a button and the room darkened. A screen appeared and a machine rose from the floor.

The screen lit up. "Oh hey, King Dedede." Customer Service greeted.

The overweight penguin sat back in his chair with a scowl on his face. "Get me the strongest monster you have!" He demanded.

"And when will you be paying?"

"I don't have much money due to the stupid pregnant newcomer who didn't pay the fee of staying here!" King Dedede shouted even though he has millions.

Customer Service's face lit up. "Pregnant you say?" He asked. "What kind of creature is she?"

King Dedede glared at the wall. "She's a damn cat and her tummy is as round as a balloon." He replied.

Customer Service smirked. "Perfect. Listen here's a deal, if you don't mind handing her over then you won't have to pay." He offered. "But you don't have to do anything but say so. The monster will fetch her."

The penguin grinned. "Deal! I don't care about what happens to her. As long as the monster destroys Kirby!" He responded.

The man in the screen smirked widely. "Then it's a deal. I'll send over the demon monster right away." Customer Service said and pressed a few buttons on his control panel.

The machine in the middle of the room sprang to life and sparks started flying. King Dedede grinned like a mad man.

---

Blade stood beside Rinsa as she smelt some flowers. Her tail was swinging back and forth. "This reminds me of my mother's garden. She loved plants." Rinsa said softly. Her ear twitched. "Why don't you smell some?" She asked without looking at the knight beside her.

".. I don't really want to take off my helmet here." He responded.

Rinsa's ears drooped slightly. "Has anyone else beside Sword and Sir Meta Knight seen you without your helmet?" She asked.

"Well.. Midi has." Blade replied. "By accident though."

Rinsa turned to him, interested in the story. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, she was running through the castle one day playing hide and seek with Bun and Kirby." He began. "She ran into me when I was just leaving our room and.. my helmet was loose." Blade continued. "It fell off and I couldn't grab it because I caught Midi instead. So now everytime she stays in our room for some nights, I'm not afraid of taking off my helmet." He finished.

Rinsa giggled. "That's quite a story." She said and sighed. "Another question." Her tail stopped moving and she rubbed her nose. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Almost twenty two." He replied and watched her lick her paw.

She blinked. "I thought you were a bit younger than that." Rinsa awed and her tail started swaying again.

Blade blushed slightly. "So.. how old are you?" He asked.

"Seventy nine." She replied casually. The knight's mouth fell open. Rinsa glanced at him. "I'm nineteen in your years so I'm not that old." She laughed nervously.

Blade was about to reply until a loud crash was heard. They both turned to the source and heard a low growl. The other two knights jumped down from the stone wall of the castle and landed in front of the pair.

"Sir! Sword! What's going on?" Blade asked and stood by his comrades.

Sword clutched the handle of his sword. "Another demon beast." He said lowly.

"Sword, Blade. Stay here and protect Rinsa. I'm going to see if the children are alright." Meta Knight said and took off towards the castle. Sword and Blade stood in front of Rinsa and they turned to her.

The anthropomorphic cat looked terrified and her ears were flat against her head. "What's going on? She asked.

Blade patted her shoulder. "We'll protect you so there's nothing to be afraid of." He said in a comforting tone. Sword glanced at his partner and then back at Rinsa.

Rinsa smiled at them both and nodded. "Thank you.." But her smile disappeared as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Her expression showed fear, shock and sadness. "I-It can't be.."

The knights spun around and found a large tiger with large, sharp teeth. It's eyes were a dark red and it had spikes on it's tail. A tear fell from Rinsa's eye.

"..K... K-Kean?" She stuttered and tears fell from her eyes.

Before the knights could ask, the tiger leaped forward, swiping it's sharp claws at the three. Sword grabbed Rinsa and jumped out of the way and Blade did the same. The tiger was about to attack Sword and Rinsa until,

"Poyo!" A pink puffball fell from the balcony and he kicked the tiger in the head.

"Kirby!" Blade gasped.

The tiger yelped and stumbled. Kirby jumped off it's head and landed next to Blade. Fumu and Bun ran up to Rinsa and Sword. The kids helped the anthropomorphic cat up. The tiger snapped out of it's daze and leaped at Rinsa and the kids. A blue blur blocked it's path and pointed Galaxia towards the large feline.

The tiger roared but then cried in pain as Kirby and Midi kicked it's spine. The tiger's eyes glowed white and the puffballs froze in mid air. Fumu gasped at the two puffballs were thrown into the stone wall of the castle.

"Kirby! Midi!" Fumu yelled.

Sword and Blade ran towards it, swords ready. But a light surrounded them and they were lifted up. The tiger grinned and slammed them back on the ground. Blade heard a crack and he groaned.

The tiger lifted it's tail and threw some spikes towards Meta Knight, Fumu, Bun and Rinsa. They jumped out of the way and the tiger stepped forward. It's eyes glowed, making the kids and the masked knight completely still.

Fumu shook in fear as it growled and stopped in front of her. It opened it's mouth and let out a terrifying roar.

Tears fell from Rinsa's eyes. "Kean, stop it!" Rinsa yelled.

The tiger didn't hear her and lifted a paw. It's claws were razor sharp and it growled. It was about to slash through the girl. Fumu cringed, waiting for the blow.

"KEAN!" Rinsa screamed.

The large feline's eyes widened and it stopped. Fumu saw a spike in the ground and saw Kirby and Midi running towards them. "Kirby! Inhale it!" Fumu tried her best to point at the spike.

Luckily Kirby understood and inhaled the spike. He jumped into the air and his body turned yellow. A spiky hat appeared on his head and he landed on the ground behind the tiger.

"Alright! It's Spike Kirby!" Bun exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Some of the spikes on his hat flew forward towards the tiger. The tiger dodged and landed gracefully in front of Rinsa at a fair distance. It looked at her. Rinsa's eyes widened and saw that it's eyes had turned a light blue. A single tear ran down it's cheek and into it's fur.

The spikes flew back and zoomed towards the tiger. It didn't move, as if waiting for the blow. The spikes pierced it's stomach and it cried out in pain. Rinsa scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the tiger. It fell on it's side and the spikes disappeared.

The others were free from it's psychic hold and Fumu and Bun cheered happily. Kirby spat out the spike and happily "poyoed".

"Wait."

The kids and the other knights looked at the masked knight. Meta Knight looked at Rinsa's direction. The other's were shocked at what the saw and rushed toward her.

Rinsa cried as she held onto a tabby's paw. The tiger had disappeared and the orange tabby cat took it's place. He was a male and blood was trailing down the corner of his mouth.

Fumu held a hand over her mouth and Sword and Blade looked away sadly. Midi was already by Rinsa's side and her usual emotionless eyes were filled with sadness and concern. Bun's mouth was hanging open and Kirby was the same as Midi.

"P-Please Kean. Don't go.. w-we can help you g-get better." Rinsa pleaded.

Kean smiled at her and his eye lids lowered. "I'm afraid that it's over for me, Rini. I-I'm sorry.. for.. for hurting-" He cringed in pain and he looked at Kirby. ".. Thank.. thank you for freeing me." He thanked.

"Poyo.." The pink puffball responded sadly.

Kean smiled sadly and reached up. He stroked Rinsa's cheek affectionally and she held his paw gently with both of her's. "Rinsa.. I regret.. leaving you and our children behind." Kean began. ".. I want you to.. to live a happy life. Raise our kittens to be.. as bright and wonderful as you."

He continued. ".. I love you so much.." His paw started to fade.

Rinsa's eyes widened as his body started to fade into light orange lights. "I-I love you too.. "

Kean gave her a smirk. "Now show me a smile." He said. Rinsa smiled the best she could and sniffed. Kean smiled happily. "That'a girl.. I'm glad I got to.. see you one.. last.." His eye lids started to lower. "... time."

The tabby's body fully faded into a light orange light and it flew up to the sky with a glittering dust following behind it.

Rinsa and the others watched it disappear into the clouds and Rinsa buried her face into her paws. The tears wouldn't stop. Kirby and Midi looked at her with concern and they both hugged her as much as they could.

Meta Knight stared up at the sky. "He was brave. Accepting his death like that.. he has my respect." He said thoughtfully.

---

**End of second episode. *sigh* **

**Review nicely please.**


End file.
